


短篇二则

by Hammerazusa



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammerazusa/pseuds/Hammerazusa
Summary: 本文CP为九条天x和泉一织，希望不要触到大家的雷。第一篇：背景大概是91（交往前提）两个人参与了极端环境相关的拍摄，去到了某个高原地区，然后晚上偷偷出来看星星这样。





	1. 星空

“就那个小山丘吧。”九条天隔着手套牵着和泉一织的手，回过头去看他“离营地也不会很远。”

和泉一织被握着的手紧了紧，像是对对方的回应，不久他缓缓道：“嗯，毕竟答应了staff们不能走太远呢。”

虽然是夏夜，高原上的气温仍然非常低，低得让人顾不得形象，只想怎么暖和怎么穿。和泉一织和九条天都被厚厚的羽绒服包裹着，连帽子也牢牢地盖上拉紧，两人都只是露出一张被冻得通红的脸。和泉一织看着回过头来的九条天，几缕浅色的头发似乎不愿意被收进帽里，调皮地挂在九条天的脸上，随着风抚过他染上桃色的面颊。和泉一织见他少有的乱了些许发型也顾不及去理，又乐于这样的画面只有自己才能够看见，不知不觉间笑了起来。

九条天觉得疑惑，却不知怎么地也被和泉一织引得弯了嘴角，开口时语气里都是笑意：“笑什么？”和泉一织摇摇头：“没什么，我们快走吧，晚点staff们要出来找了。”说着他便快步走到与对方并肩的位置，用空着的那只手拿着手电筒照亮他们前方的路。

身为偶像自然是没有缺少过锻炼，只是这样寒冷而干燥，且空气稀薄的极端环境之下，确实是走路也会觉得吃力的，更别说上坡路了。两个人很快就气喘吁吁，互相看着对方扶着对方以防摔倒，牵着的手一度分开，在他们站稳之后又像互相吸引的磁铁一般牵在一起，登上一座小小的山丘费了他们不少的时间。

而在成功登上之后只会让他们觉得一切都是值得的。也许是上天眷顾，绵延的雪山像是被什么动物咬了似的缺了一个口，山丘底下的河流正源源不绝地往缺口处流去，山丘面对着的方向正是这个小口。河流染上的夜色，在地平线上消失之际，与横跨天空的银河连接在一起，天与地之间终于有了一座能够通向彼此的桥梁。仿佛乘着小船沿着河流流去就能踏上银河，与眼前这浩瀚星空融为一体。

九条天与和泉一织在登上山丘的一瞬间都忘记了呼吸，数亿的星辰点缀着没有月光的夜空，而在这块没有边界的黑色画布上除了星星，还有一条朦朦胧胧的光带，看上去像是一位典雅的女性用的纱巾，又像是有哪个恶作剧的孩子，将暗淡发着光的白色粉末撒在了天上。一时间，谁都说不出话来。

首先开口的是和泉一织，他的脸上写满了惊叹，慢慢道：“平日里，看不了这样的景色呢。”他侧过头去看九条天，对方像是仍然沉浸在这宏伟的美景带来的惊讶之中，他朝他走了两步，看见漫天星辰全数装在了这一双粉色的竖瞳之中。而很快，九条天也将视线移到他的身上。现在他们的眼睛里映着的只有彼此的身影。和泉一织见九条天露出了苦笑，还听见他说：“这样的景色，我也很想给陆看一看。”

和泉一织思考半晌，拿出了借来的相机，拍下了河流连接天际的画面，随即绽开了笑容对着九条天说：“这张照片拿回去给七濑先生看吧，还有大家，他们一定都会高兴的。”

九条天看着相机里的画面，摸着下巴想着什么，又突然脱了手套在口袋里摸索起来，换来对方一句：“等等九条前辈，会着凉的！”他没有理会，只顾着将手机拿了出来，不巧在低气温下手机自动关了机。他皱着眉头几经艰辛终于是重新打开了手机，然后话不多说调到了自拍模式。在和泉一织说“拍照还是用相机吧”的同时用力地揽过了他的脖子让彼此靠在一起。九条天把手机放低了些，好拍到天空，可惜用手机去拍银河还是勉强了些。九条天扁了扁嘴，兀自说道：“要拍咯，三，二——”

“等等，啊……”和泉一织鼻子一痒，慌忙地摆着双手“啊……阿嚏！！”

咔嚓一声，和泉一织晃出残影与九条天惊讶的神情被定格在了手机屏幕上。几秒过后，和泉一织突然跳起来就要将手机抢过来，旁边的人一边憋着笑一边将刚才的照片保存。

“请删掉！！”和泉一织伸手。

“不要。”九条天躲开。

“至少重拍一张！！”和泉一织伸出另一只手。

“我觉得这张就挺好。”九条天笑得灿烂。

几番争夺之下手机屏幕突然暗了下去。“啊，又没电了，也没办法重新拍了呢。”九条天若无其事地怂了怂肩。看着眼前的人急得跳脚，他突然抓上和泉一织衣服帽檐往前拉了拉，说道：“帽子要掉了，还打了喷嚏。要是你着凉了那我们就都没法继续在这看了。”

“我只是想在这拍一张只属我们的照片而已。”听到这句话的和泉一织马上安分了下来。握着九条天还暴露在寒风中的手，无奈地笑着：“……真是拿您没办法呢。”他们牵着手坐了下来。九条天拿出准备好的热水壶给和泉一织喝，自己也没有顾忌地喝了起来。

既然制作组能够选到这个地方，那么他们绝不是第一个发现这个山丘的。只是此时此刻，在这四下无人的寒冷环境中，远处的山脉，底下的河流，天上的银河，都只属于和泉一织和九条天两个人。

和泉一织脱下了手套，再次接过九条天递来的热水壶，任由热气模糊了他的视线。“九条前辈，您听说过吗？我们现在看到的天上星星的光芒，都是不知道几千万年前遥远的恒星所发出的光噢。”

他抬头看着星空忘我地说着，而坐在一旁的人则专注地望着他。

“嗯我听说过。”

“光经过很长，很长时间的宇宙中的旅行，终于到了地球，终于映在这片天空里，被我们看到了呢。”

“’跨越千万年的相遇‘，有人这么说过。”

“嗯。”和泉一织像是看够了，回头看着九条天。

所以我们得有多幸运呢，行星与人类之间的距离那么远，需要让行星花难以测量的时间才能同人类见面。而这么巧我们同在一个星球上，同在一个国家中，同在一个城市里。这才让我和你只用了那么短的时间就能够相遇。

……什么的，哪里说得出口呢。和泉一织把自己的小心思藏在心底，又重新看向的天空。

 

“和泉一织。”他听到他在唤他，侧过了头。

两个人影之间的距离逐渐缩小，最后重叠在一起。九条天以自己的唇附上和泉一织的。接触到的瞬间和泉一织闭上了眼，他感受到对方冰冷的指尖抚上了脸颊，他也伸手去握他的手背，缓缓地让两只手达到同样的温度。

九条天碰他的嘴唇，又擅自离开，在对方还未来得及反应之时又让唇瓣叠在一起。他像只小鸟一般陶醉地在和泉一织唇上啄了又啄。他另一只手的手指轻轻地握住了对方的下巴，而对方也从善如流地张开了嘴。这一秒同时呼出的热气喷洒在了两个人的面上。九条天用舌头去邀和泉一织的，而和泉一织也热情地迎了他进来缠绕在一起。他们闭着眼睛，脚下是冰冷的石头，耳边是不绝的风声与流水声。在布满了一眨一眨星星的夜空之下，两个人拥抱着对方，交换着彼此温热的呼吸。

 

 

 

一段时间之后，所有人都看到了和泉一织用相机拍下的绝美的银河的照片。却没有人知道他和九条天各自的钱包里，都藏了一张模糊得只能勉强看见人影的照片。

 

 

 

 

 

 

===============================end========================

我像看他们在同一个舞台上歌唱，在海边共享一个冰棒，在夏日祭典上牵着彼此的手，在浩瀚星空下接吻。然后只做到了最后一个x


	2. 试探

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双向暗恋预警
> 
> 背景：i7+T3在某度假圣地拍摄。休息时间。

和泉一织想这一切或许都不是意外。

 

从九条天的突然靠近开始，到两个人的距离慢慢缩得更短，和泉一织逐渐变得心猿意马起来。谁也没有喝醉，甚至半点酒精也没有沾染。接下来的行为，就这样在彼此沉默之间被允许了。

 

在九条天的唇碰到了他的之前，和泉一织就已经合上了他的眼睑。他分明是感受到了那一瞬间心脏猛烈的跳动，他的眼睫毛也不自觉地颤了一下。九条天的嘴唇很薄，带着一丝凉意，覆在了和泉一织的唇瓣之上。

 

这只是一个简简单单的触碰，却是试探的最后一步。从一步一步地靠近，到唇碰唇的亲吻，九条天都在等待着和泉一织拒绝自己，可是他没有。和泉一织想着他为什么要这么做，九条天想着他为什么不推开自己。在分开的短短几秒间，他们的距离仍小得能感受到两人的呼吸，看着彼此，像是想要从对方的眼中寻求一份答案。而九条天的亲吻，和泉一织的默许，以及他们瞳孔中倒映着有也仅有的对方的身影，早已说明了一切。

 

很快他们就没有这个时间和闲心去思考这些问题了。如果说刚才是九条天先亲了和泉一织，那么现在便说不清楚是谁先主动，他们几乎是同时靠近了对方，又一次让嘴唇重叠到一起。相比起之前小心而大胆地试探，此时不管是和泉一织也好，还是九条天也好，都在几近疯狂地通过这个深吻去汲取对方的气息。九条天的舌头探入和泉一织的口腔，舔过他的舌头，惹得他一阵颤抖。而和泉一织也毫不示弱，在两人分开一瞬来换些新鲜空气时，他看着捧着九条天的脸再次吻了上去，指尖还胡乱缠了几丝浅色的头发，扫得九条天的脸越发痒了起来。

 

保不准过后会被说教，和泉一织想。只是也许这个吻结束，走出这个房间之后，他们的关系不会发生丝毫的改变。他们还是两个团的成员，依旧用着生硬的语气和词句来对话，又还是那两个相似的坚持着完美主义的人。但是此时此刻，和泉一织只想放下完美高中生的架子，去沉浸在这个吻中。因为只有现在，他才有机会肆无忌惮地减少他们之间的距离感。只是和泉一织不知道现在吻着他的人与他想的是同一件事。

 

和泉一织明显感受到自己和对方都逐渐开始呼吸不稳，他却没有任何要放手的意思，只把原本捧着脸的双手移到后颈处圈着。同时他也感受到了九条天用力地抱紧了他。

 

自始至终都没有任何人开口说过任何一句话，这个吻只是发生了。而和泉一织和九条天也由着它发生了，仅此而已。

 

待到两个人的呼吸都要被尽数夺走时，他们终于分离了彼此的双唇。和泉一织低着头一下一下地喘着粗气，大脑里理性的弦早已崩断，此时正毫无章法地纠缠在一起，但他仍在一片混乱中进行了思考。他还是不明白九条天在最开始时为什么要吻他，是突如其来的情欲，还是他也怀着与他同样的心情。尽管和泉一织很清楚只是因为前者的话，九条天根本不会对他这么做。

 

而和泉一织还是想确认些什么。他抬起他的视线，不出意外地同九条天的撞在了一起。半张着的口中却吐不出半句话语，上下翻滚的喉结将心底的念想又埋了回去。他的手抚上九条天的脸颊，拇指划过方才还紧紧相依着的唇边。在他低下头将思绪都藏回额上细碎黑发之下，又想将手收回之时，九条天忽然握住了他的手背向着自己身后一拉。和泉一织只感到自己背后绕过一双手，以及对方胸膛贴向自己时传来的心跳声。天旋地转之间，他已被九条天抱着躺在了沙发上。

 

和泉一织的脑袋靠着软枕，越过九条天的肩膀呆呆地看着面前的事物。对方的膝盖慢条斯理地陷入他双腿之间，侧脸贴着他的，却有难缠的发丝夹在其中好不恼人。他感到九条天蹭了蹭他的脸的同时身后的手也收紧了些，让他觉得现在的九条天宛如一只白猫，仿佛还有一条柔软的尾巴正圈着他的大腿肆意挑逗。

 

和泉一织也将自己的双手环着九条天的，在对方咬他的耳廓的时候发出了一声闷哼，并将自己的脸埋得深了些。紧贴着身子、细微的动作带来布料摩擦独有的触感。他闭着眼睛听着两人胸腔内同样的律动，面上绽开了发自内心的笑容，尽管抱着他的人看不到。

 

 

“啊啊…太好了。原来他与我的心跳都是一样的。”

 

 

之前的刺激和兴奋已转化为喜悦填满了和泉一织的内心，他不需要再去确认什么了，也不知道谁会先松开手结束这个拥抱。他只是想这个日本顶尖的偶像、“现代的天使”，在这一刻正作为九条天自己，只属于他和泉一织一个人。

 

“叮呤呤——”

 

突如其来的铃声打破了一直以来的宁静。和泉一织看到九条天起身去摸口袋中的手机时轻微皱了皱眉，表情却在看清楚打电话的人的一瞬间舒展开来。和泉一织也顺其自然地放下了抱着对方的手。但是九条天并没有彻底放开和泉一织，只是稍微撑起了一点身子，在接听的一瞬间将额头抵上和泉一织的，险些让他惊呼出声。

 

“陆，怎么了？”

 

“啊天哥哥，你现在在哪里？之前点的草莓蛋糕已经完成了，店长让我们去尝呢！”

 

“我在休息室。”

 

九条天闭着眼，说话时吐出的气息尽数落在和泉一织的面上。和泉一织呼吸马上急促了起来，他半合着眼睑不敢去看身上的人。

 

“这个人…绝对是故意的！”这么想着也没舍得推开他。

 

“噢？一织之前也说去了休息室，他在吗？不如邀请他一起去吧！”

 

手机里传来七濑陆一如既往充满精神的声音，和泉一织听着，想要极力压低自己的呼吸声，生怕被麦克风捕捉到一般。

 

“和泉一织？他在噢，我替你问问他。”

 

九条天放下了手机，保持着原来的姿势，以轻得接近气声的声音问道：“陆邀请你和我们一起去隔壁蛋糕点尝尝新出的蛋糕，你要来吗，和泉一织。”

 

和泉一织恨极了在听到对方喊自己名字时心里突然袭来的一阵悸动，他也听得出对方的声音里盛满了笑意。

 

他咬咬牙：“谢谢您和七濑先生的邀请，我还想再在这里休息一会，就不唔…”话音未落就被封住了嘴唇。一个极其短暂的亲吻后九条天心满意足地从他身上起来，一边整理自己刚才被蹭乱的衣服，一边游刃有余地回着弟弟的电话。

 

 

“你就在这好好休息吧，和泉一织。我先走了。”九条天离开房间前，回头看了看仍呆坐在沙发上的和泉一织，不轻不重地说道。

 

和泉一织两三下坐了起来，神情看上去有些焦急，话出口却是：“请，慢走…”

 

“嗯。”九条天挥了挥手，关上了房门。

 

和泉一织长叹一口气，重新放任自己的身子陷入沙发之中，拿抱枕捂住了半边脸。

 

“哈……”

 

 

 

 

“天哥哥刚才一直和一织一起？”七濑陆走在吱呀作响的木栈道上，有一搭没一搭地和旁边的九条天说着话。

 

“是噢。”

 

“咦，其他人不在吗？”他歪过头问九条天。

 

“没有，其他人没有来。”

 

“噢~那有聊些什么吗？”

 

“没有噢。”

 

“诶——”七濑陆顿了顿，又小声嘟囔道，“那么难得的独处时间…”

 

“什么。”九条天停下了脚步看着他。

 

“没有没有！”七濑陆慌忙摆了摆手，又挽过九条天的手臂拉着他继续走：“倒是蛋糕啊，店长说上面的奶油是特别制作的保证新鲜呢！”

 

“……”九条天有些无奈地笑了笑，只得由了他去，“真的？那可一定要尝尝了。”

 

 

拍个照下来发给和泉一织看看吧。九条天一边听着弟弟细数蛋糕的好，一边那么想着。


End file.
